russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ Celebrates 2nd Anniversary this Sunday
March 3, 2016 IBC-13's Sunday variety (music and dance) program Hey it's Fans Day! now on its 2nd anniversary celebration Sunday (March 6) from 11:30am to 3pm live at the Live Studio 2 of IBC-13 in Broadcast City which it goes worldwide. Witness the whole Hey it's Fans Day! barkada and the biggest Kapinoy teen stars take over the center stage for a string of superb performances and unforgettable surprises. More exciting performers, numbers, and stars have been added to the already star-studded show by giving rival show a run for their money and ratings. James Reid and Young JV Feel-good performances of Hey it's Fans Day!’s main hosts are the pop heartthrob James Reid and the R&B-pop heartthrob Young JV with YouTube sensation Donnalyn Bartolome and Josh Padilla as they unite for a big celebration. James and Young JV render their celebrant in Homegrown Rhythms featuring Thyro Alfaro. Sing-along to the singing champions from Prince of Champs – Gerald Santos, Born to be a Superstar male singing champions Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy and the first ever season 6 grand winner Myko Suntay; and Princess Superstars – Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor and Maegan Bascug. World-class Filipino talent will be showcased by the international singing sensation David Archuleta and the lovely diva Alyssa Angeles. Fall in love with the Kapinoy love team power of the Rockstar Prince Marlo Mortel and the Asia's Pop Princess Janella Salvador, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga, and Glory Jane star Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz. Aside from Janella for an exciting performances in Rated Janella, Marlo will also reunite with Hey it's Fans Day!’s ultimate boy group Harana with Joseph Marco, Michael Pangilinan and Bryan Santos. Party celebrated with Gabbi Garcia, Francis Magundayao, Alexandra Macanan, Belinda Mariano, BJ Forbes, Ysabel Ortega, Kristofer Martin, Renz Valerio, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, Kristel Fulgar, Khalil Ramos, Michelle Vito, Bret Jackson, Inah Estrada, Joshua Dionisio, Kobe Paras and Chienna Filomeno, plus the segment Team Secarats featuring their talents of Secarats are Cherryz, Justin Ward, Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz, Via Saroca, Michael Tañeca, Carleen Sky Aclan, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Erika Mae Salas, Renz Aytona, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Miguel David, Denise Canlas, Raisa Dayrit, Adrian Desabille, Stephanie Bangcot and Harold Rementilla. Dip into the fun and a splash this summer as a special production number for the grand launch of IBC-13’s most anticipated fantaserye Syrena led by Liza Soberano, together with Diego Loyzaga, Maricar Reyes, Richard Quan, Tom Taus, Virginia Pozon and Angel Aquino, plus the whole cast. Plus get into the move of the breath taking dance craze of Hey it's Fans Day!'s very own Filipino dance group Streetboys, with Rodjun Cruz and Coleen Garcia in Danze Revolution with the first-ever Dancing with the Stars season 1 grand winner Riva Quenery; and expect a breath-taking dance showdown of Dominic Roque, Karen Reyes, Albie Casiño, Tricia Santos, Elisse Joson and Piero Vergara in the segment SuperSayaw. Expect the hottest dance showdown of Sam Pinto, Coleen and Ingrid dela Paz followed by the Hey it's Fans Day! Grand Karaokekada of Josh Padilla, Gabbi and Francis with their very special guest, the loveteam of Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews. Join the feel-good party this Sunday! Now on its 2nd year of the Sunday noontime youth-oriented musical variety show, Hey it's Fans Day!, this Sunday at 11:30am, on IBC-13. For viewers who want to purchase Hey it's Fans Day! official merchandise, visit the IBC Store located at the ground floor of Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman Quezon City, or order these and other IBC products at IBCstore.shopinas.com and MyRegalo.com. Meanwhile, viewers may also catch up on full episodes and past episodes of Hey it's Fans Day! through IBC Mobile. Visit heyitsfansday.ibc.com.ph to hang-out live with stars at Hey it's Fans Day!. Also join the fun at Hey it's Fans Day!′s official social networking accounts at Facebook.com/heyitsfansday and Twitter.com/heyitsfansday, and know the latest happenings in Hey it's Fans Day! by tweeting the hashtag #HeyItsFansDay2Years. ''Team Secarats'' in ''Hey it's Fans Day! '''Janella Salvador for ''It's Partytime' *(January 5, 2014) *(Janaury 19, 2014) *(January 25, 2014) *(February 2, 2014) *(February 9, 2014) *(February 16, 2014) *(February 23, 2014) '''Janella Salvador for ''Hey it's Fans Day!' *(March 2, 2014) *(March 9, 2014) *(March 16, 2014) *(March 23, 2014) *(March 30, 2014) *(April 20, 2014) *(April 27, 2014) *(May 4, 2014) *(May 18, 2014) *(June 1, 2014) *(June 22, 2014) *(July 6, 2014) *(July 20, 2014) *(July 27, 2014) *(August 3, 2014) *(August 24, 2014) *(August 31, 2014) *(September 7, 2014) *(September 28, 2014) *(October 12, 2014) *(October 26, 2014) *(November 16, 2014) *(December 21, 2014) *(January 25, 2015) *(February 15, 2015) *(March 1, 2015) *(March 8, 2015) *(March 15, 2015) *(March 22, 2015) *(March 29, 2015) *(April 12, 2015) *(April 19, 2016) *(April 26, 2015) *(May 17, 2015) *(May 31, 2015) *(July 5, 2015) *(August 9, 2015) *(August 16, 2015) *(August 30, 2015) *(September 13, 2015) *(September 20, 2015) *(October 18, 2015) *(October 25, 2015) *(November 8, 2015) *(November 29, 2015) *(December 6, 2015) *(December 20, 2015) *(January 3, 2016) *(January 10, 2016) *(Rated Janella: January 24, 2016) *(Rated Janella: February 14, 2016) *(Rated Janella: February 28, 2016) *(Rated Janella: March 6, 2016) *(Rated Janella: March 13, 2016) *(Rated Janella: March 20, 2016) *(Rated Janella: March 27, 2016) *(Rated Janella: April 24, 2016) *(Rated Janella: May 22, 2016) *(Rated Janella: July 10, 2016) *(Rated Janella: July 17, 2016) *(Rated Janella: July 24, 2016) *(Rated Janella: August 21, 2016) *(Rated Janella: August 28, 2016) *(Rated Janella: September 4, 2016) *(Rated Janella: September 25, 2016) *(Rated Janella: October 2, 2016) '''Cherryz Mendoza (Secarats) for ''Hey it's Fans Day!' *(August 16, 2015) *(August 23, 2015) *(August 30, 2015) *(September 6, 2015) *(September 13, 2015) *(September 20, 2015) *(September 27, 2015) *(October 4, 2015) *(October 11, 2015) *(October 18, 2015) *(October 25, 2015) *(November 1, 2015) *(November 8, 2015) *(November 15, 2015) *(November 22, 2015) *(December 6, 2015) *(December 13, 2015) *(December 20, 2015) *(December 27, 2015) *(January 3, 2016) *(January 10, 2016) '''Team Secarats' *January 17, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz, Via Saroca, Michael Tañeca, Carleen Sky Aclan, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Erika Mae Salas, Renz Aytona, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Miguel David, Denise Canlas, Stephanie Bangcot and Harold Rementilla *January 24, 2016: Via Saroca, Justin Ward, Keith Cruz, Renz Aytona, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Erika Mae Salas and Miguel David (dance for Magic Carpet Ride by Mighty Dub Katz) *January 31, 2016: Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Denise Canlas, Michael Tañeca, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Stephanie Bangcot, Renz Aytona and Keith Cruz *February 7, 2016: Justin Ward, Erika Mae Salas, Miguel David, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Michael Tañeca, Raisa Dayrit, Adrian Desabille and Denise Canlas *February 14, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Keith Cruz, Hiro Volante, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Stephanie Bangcot, Miguel David, Sarah Ortega and Aaron Rosario (dance for Crush on You by Aaron Carter) *February 21, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Via Saroca, Aaron Rosario, Denise Danlas, Michael Tañeca, Raisa Dayrit, Adrian Desabille, Erika Mae Salas and Renz Atyona *February 28, 2016: Justin Ward, Keith Cruz, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Erika Mae Salas, Renz Aytona, Stephanie Bangcot and Aries Ace Espanola (dance for I'm An Albatraoz by AronChupa) *March 6, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz, Via Saroca, Michael Tañeca, Carleen Sky Aclan, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Erika Mae Salas, Renz Aytona, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Miguel David, Denise Canlas, Raisa Dayrit, Adrian Desabille, Stephanie Bangcot and Harold Rementilla *March 13, 2016: Justin Ward, Keith Cruz, Renz Aytona, Via Saroca, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Stephanie Bangcot, Raisa Dayrit, Adrian Desabille, Patrisha Samson and Aries Ace Espanola *March 20, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Keith Cruz, Hiro Volante, Denise Canlas, Michael Tañeca, Sarah Ortega and Miguel David *March 27, 2016: Via Saroca, Aries Ace Espanola, Patrisha Samson, Renz Aytona, Erika Mae Salas, Harold Rementilla, Sarah Ortega and Aaron Rosario *April 10, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Via Saroca, Michael Tañeca, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Raisa Dayrit, Adrian Desabille, Erika Mae Salas and Miguel David *April 17, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Hiro Volante, Carleen Sky Aclan, Renz Aytona, Denise Canlas, Harold Rementilla, Erika Mae Salas, Miguel David, Sarah Ortega and Aaron Rosario *April 24, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Via Saroca, Renz Aytona, Erika Mae Salas, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Miguel David, Keith Cruz, Adrian Desabille and Raisa Dayrit *May 1, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Hiro Volante, Carleen Sky Aclan, Via Saroca, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Stephanie Bangcot, Michael Tañeca, Aaron Rosario, Denise Canlas and Harold Rementilla *May 8, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz, Via Saroca, Michael Tañeca, Carleen Sky Aclan, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Erika Mae Salas, Renz Aytona, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Miguel David, Denise Canlas, Raisa Dayrit, Adrian Desabille, Stephanie Bangcot and Harold Rementilla *May 15, 2016: Via Saroca, Justin Ward, Miguel David, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Stephanie Bangcot, Denise Canlas, Michael Tañeca *May 22, 2016: Keith Cruz, Hiro Volante, Denise Canlas, Michael Tañeca, Erika Mae Salas, Adrian Desabille, Raisa Dayrit and Miguel David *May 29, 2016: Justin Ward, Patrisha Samson, Erika Mae Salas, Aries Ace Espanola, Michael Tañeca, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Stephanie Bangcot and Miguel David *June 5, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Keith Cruz, Harold Rementilla, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Sarah Ortega and Aaron Rosario *June 12, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Hiro Volante, Stephanie Bangcot, Harold Rementilla, Erika Mae Salas, Renz Aytona, Via Saroca, Adrian Desabille, Raisa Dayrit and Michael Tañeca *June 19, 2016: Justin Ward, Patrisha Samson, Erika Mae Salas, Michael Tañeca, Denise Canlas, Aries Ace Espanola, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Stephanie Bangcot, Renz Aytona, Sarah Ortega and Aaron Rosario *June 26, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Via Saroca, Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz, Miguel David, Raisa Dayrit, Adrian Desabille, Sarah Ortega and Harold Rementilla *July 3, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Stephanie Bangcot, Harold Rementilla, Erika Mae Salas, Renz Aytona, Denise Canlas, Miguel David, Raisa Dayrit and Aaron Rosario *July 10, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Via Saroca, Hiro Volante, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Raisa Dayrit, Adrian Desabille, Sarah Ortega and Aaron Rosario *July 17, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Keith Cruz, Harold Rementilla, Erika Mae Salas, Miguel David, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Stephanie Bangcot, Renz Aytona, Raisa Dayrit, Michael Tañeca, Sarah Ortega and Aaron Rosario *July 24, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz, Aaron Rosario, Via Saroca, Harold Rementilla, Denise Canlas and Miguel David *Juyl 31, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Via Saroca, Hiro Volante, Raisa Dayrit, Harold Rementilla, Michael Tañeca, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Stephanie Bangcot, Sarah Ortega and Renz Aytona *August 7, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Hiro Volante, Harold Rementilla, Via Saroca, Denise Canlas, Michael Tañeca, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Raisa Dayrit, Adrian Desabille, Stephanie Bangcot and Miguel David *August 14, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Renz Aytona, Raisa Dayrit, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Stephanie Bangcot and Aaron Rosario *August 21, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Hiro Volante, Harold Rementilla, Via Saroca, Denise Canlas, Michael Tañeca, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Raisa Dayrit, Adrian Desabille, Erika Mae Salas and Miguel David *August 28, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Via Saroca, Michael Tañeca, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Stephanie Bangcot, Harold Rementilla, Raisa Dayrit, Renz Aytona, Keith Cruz and Aries Ace Espanola *September 4, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz, Harold Rementilla, Erika Mae Salas, Renz Aytona, Patrisha Samson, Denise Canlas, Miguel David, Raisa Dayrit, Adrian Desabille, Sarah Ortega and Aaron Rosario *September 11, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz, Harold Rementilla, Via Saroca, Renz Aytona, Raisa Dayrit, Miguel David, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Stephanie Bangcot and Michael Tañeca *September 18, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Denise Canlas, Renz Aytona, Raisa Dayrit, Adrian Desabille, Erika Mae Salas, Miguel David, Sarah Ortega and Aaron Rosario *September 25, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Hiro Volante, Via Saroca, Keith Cruz, Harold Rementilla, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Stephanie Bangcot and Michael Tañeca *October 2, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Hiro Volante, Harold Rementilla, Patrisha Samson, Denise Canlas, Michael Tañeca, Erika Mae Salas, Renz Aytona, Aries Ace Espanola, Raisa Dayrit, Sarah Ortega and Aaron Rosario *October 9, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Via Saroca, Keith Cruz, Adrian Desabille, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Stephanie Bangcot and Miguel David 'Throwback Party for ''Hey it's Fans Day! (February 28, 2016) '''Opening number (80s to early 90s) : Opening: Josh Padilla, Sue Ramirez and Bret Jackson : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Janella Salvador with Keith Cruz and Denise Canlas (80s: Somebody's Watching Me - Rockwell) : Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga (dance for the 80s: Street Beat - Toni Basil) : Rodjun Cruz with Hiro Volante and Justin Ward (dance for the early 90s: Wiggle It - 2 in a Room) : Michelle Vito and Bret Jackson (dance for the 80s: Always Something There To Remind Me - Naked Eyes) : BJ Forbes and Alexandra Macanan (dance for the 80s: We Got the Beat - The Go-Go's) : Young JV (early 90s: sing and rap Pump Up The Jam - Technotronic) : Janella and Young JV (early 90s: Pump Up The Jam'' - Technotronic) w/ Rico, Rodjun, Hiro, Justin, Liza, Diego, Michelle, Bret, Ingrid, Dominic, BJ, Alexandra, Keith and Denise : 'Danze Revolution' : Rodjun Cruz and Coleen Garica (dance for the 90s: ''Tootsee Roll - 69 Boyz) : Dance for Rodjun with Rico dela Paz and Francis Magundayao : Dance for Coleen with Michelle Vito and Ingrid dela Paz 80's to early 90's *'80's' *''Flashdance... What a Feeling'' - Irene Cara *''Rico Mambo'' - The Breakfast Club *''I'm In The Mood for Dancing'' - The Nolans *''Thriller'' - Michael Jackson *''Karma Chameleon'' - Culture Club *''Physical'' - Olivia Newton-John *''Into the Groove'' - Madonna *''Manic Monday'' - The Bangles *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' - Rick Astley *'Early 90's' *''Say A Prayer (Single Edit)'' - Breathe *''This Time It's Forever'' - Errol Brown *''Finally'' - CeCe Peniston 90's to early 2000's *'90's' *''Sweet Soul Revue'' - Pizzicato Five *''Another Night'' - Real McCoy *''What Is Love'' - Haddaway *''Baby One More Time'' - Britney Spears *''Blue (Da Ba Dee)'' - Eiffel 65 *''Larger Than Life'' - Backstreet Boys *''Come On Over (All I Want Is You)'' - Christina Aguilera *''Waiting for Tonight'' - Jennifer Lopez *''The Rhythm of the Night'' - Corona *''Sex Bomb'' - Tom Jones *''(You Drive Me) Crazy'' - Britney Spears *''Mambo No. 5'' - Lou Bega *''Don't Call Me Baby'' - Madison Avenue *''Livin' La Vida Loca'' - Ricky Martin *''Take The Train'' - Rakim and Danny Saber (dance) *''I Throw My Toys Around'' - No Doubt featuring Elvis Costello (rock) *'Early 2000's' *''Pop'' - N Sync *''Let's Get Loud'' - Jennifer Lopez *''She Bangs'' - Ricky Martin *''Opps... I Did It Again'' - Britney Spears *''Give Me Just One Night (Una Noche)'' - 98 Degrees *''Everything You Do'' - M2M 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (2nd year Worldwide) (March 6, 2016) : Opening: Bret Jackson, Sue Ramirez and Marlo Mortel : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Japan: Jerome Ponce (dance) : Taiwan: Janella Salvador (Sunny Day by Coco Lee) : United States: David Archuleta (Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz) : Mexico: Miguel Aguila (The Cup of Life by Ricky Martin) (Latin music) : Korea: Cherryz Mendoza (Go Away (English) by 2NE1) (K-Pop) : Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga (dance for Volume Up by 4Minute) : Philippines: James Reid, Young JV and Janella Salvador (Hey it's Fans Day!) : James and Young JV with Janella, Miguel, Cherryz and David (Hey it's Fans Day!) w/ Jerome, Liza and Diego : Up next: James, Young JV and Donnalyn treat you a center stage (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) '''Loveteams performed in Hey it's Fans Day! (March 6, 2016) :Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador (Suddenly by Olivia Newton-John and Cliff Richard song) :Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga (Before I Fall in Love by Coco Lee) :Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz (For All of My Love by For Real) :Marlo and Janella, Liza and Diego, Cherryz and Rico (For All of My Love by For Real)